June 17: ... Or an Indian
... Or an Indian is the third episode of the first season of the Hidamari Sketch anime. Yunocchi rushes to class, where she is to draw based on a model: first Yoshinoya, but later Brutus. She and the other three Hidamari tenants return back to their rooms, namely staying in Yuno's room and later Miyako's room. 'Episode Summary' 'Waking Up and Going to School' At 7:45am, Yuno wakes up and prepares for school. She opens the curtains to reveal dark cloudy skies. Whilst getting ready, she checks up on her caterpillar in her room and she puts in her schoolbag English bread. Yuno is still somewhat sleepy as Miyako calls Yuno to leave with her already. Upon the entrance to the apartment complex, they meet up with Sae and Hiro. Hiro apparently has her hair going wild due to the humidity in the air and Sae has apparently gotten a cold from staying up at night. The latter then tells Yuno to keep her spirits up whenever, or misfortune will ensue. 'Sketching a Model!' Yuno almost runs late for Yoshinoya's class, but ends up nearly running into the latter, who is enveloped in some clothing. Yuno helps the teacher to her class, whom is awaiting for a model to sketch. Yoshinoya proceeds to reveal what she had hidden underneath her cloth: one of her latest costumes that resemble a lingerie. Miyako comments that the outfit is too difficult to draw, so Yoshinoya then instantly changes to a maid's uniform. Miyako repeats her previous comment, adding onto it that the newer outfit is even more difficult. Yoshinoya again rips off her clothes to reveal yet another outfit underneath, this time a bride's gown. Miyako comments on Yoshinoya asking if harassment is intentional. Accompanying the blonde student is The Principal, who then proceeds to scold Yoshinoya once again. After getting chewed up by The Principal, Yoshinoya instructs Yuno and Miyako to find a prop for the class to sketch. Entering the material room, the pair decides to pick out a bust of Brutus. Miyako decides to carry the heavy bust, only to be weighed down to crawling with the motif on her back and Yuno trying to help. Once back at the classroom with a motif for the class, Yuno and Miyako proceed to sketch the bust. Miyako comments on how Yuno is visually measuring Brutus, "locking onto target". A while later, Miyako notices that her friend is using charcoal to draw, which also prompts Yuno to bring out the aforementioned English bread meant to be used to erase the charcoal. Miyako eats up her bread. Shortly after, Yuno mentions that a bust of Brutus may be too challenging to draw and conjured up alternatives. Miyako brings up food in mind (to go along with the bread to make a sandwich), confusing the shorter teenager (who thought of drawing the food instead). Further into the day, the two have lunch (or shared lunch; Miyako had no food and was about to fill herself with water, making Yuno to then offer sharing lunch). Finishing up coffee from a juice box, Yuno accidentally gets a bit onto her sketch, conveniently on the forehead of the drawn Brutus in a dot shape. Sensing Yuno's panic, Miyako then gets a dot on her drawing as well and tries to add a dot onto the actual Brutus. Following up lunch, Yuno is sleepy due to fill up her belly and falls asleep onto her canvas. When Yoshinoya wakes her up, the instructor discovers that her little student has charcoal all over her face. Embarrassed, Yuno gets to the restroom and laments over her embarrassment and the inability to clean off her face due to how stubborn it is to get charcoal off the skin. Miyako follows Yuno, with her face apparently covered in charcoal dust as well in an attempt to placate Yuno as a friend would. As class is dismissed and Yoshinoya is grading the artwork, she notices the eccentricity of two papers with Buddha-like Brutus's. 'Back to Yuno's Room' The cloudy skies begin to rain as Yuno and Miyako hurry back to Yuno's apartment room with groceries, where their seniors are awaiting for them. Yuno complains about Miyako playing around and almost ditching the former. As the groceries full of snacks are distributed, the girls briefly touched a topic about meat buns (which Miyako wanted to get but could not due to it being out of stock) and other foods. The conversation ended up with Miyako playing as a dog to get some of Sae's snacks and Yuno discovering that her miso soup has spoiled, prompting a Japanese pun (going bad quickly in Japanese sounds like running away). Sae's sickly mood is brought up, prompting Miyako to recall when she was last sick. When she recalled that she was sicked during entrance exams, she jokingly said she got in "using the back door", much to Sae's irritation. The blonde later revealed that she was an honor student who excelled and got recommendations to get her admitted to Yamabuki. The group touch upon entrance exams (prompting a joke), and then Miyako plays around with Yuno's futon. 'Now to Miyako's Room' Everyone gets to Miyako's room when they hear commotion, only to find Miyako trying to cope with a leaky roof. They discuss over the roof and its stain, and Miyako trails the conversation by asking Yuno about any quarks with her room, prompting up a discussion about Misato. The second-years proceed to scare Yuno about the former resident, giving her with a bit of advice that falls short of completely avoiding the problem. The girls knock over the bucket used to catch water, and they all scramble to clean up Miyako's place. Going back to Yuno's apartment, she takes a bath and reminisces over what Sae had told her earlier about not letting depression overcome her. After finishing her bath, she encounters a rope idle in the middle of her room. As Yuno pulls the rope, Sae and Hiro over at the former's room talk about how Misato was eccentric and did a lot to pull off a joke. The episode ends with a pot/pan falling on Yuno's head, knocking her out. 'Episode Quotes' : Yuno: eyes closed It's morning, Mr. Caterpillar. How much longer are you going to sleep? You're such a sleepy head. giggles : Yuno: I hate the rainy season. Bad weather makes me depressed. : Sae: You'd better be careful, Yuno. When you are depressed, you tend to make major mistakes or get into trouble. : Yuno: Oh, okay. smile : Yoshinoya: Now everyone, draw as you like! a pink lingerie outfit and bounces around whilst flashing her panties slightly : Miyako: Teacher, your clothes are too difficult to draw. : Yoshinoya gasps Oh no! How could that be?! whining I thought you'd enjoy it more if I dressed cutely! ... So, I have no choice but to strip? : Students: and horrified EH?! : Yoshinoya: Alright everyone, you can draw to your heart's content. off lingerie to reveal a maid outfit and bounces around : Miyako: Teacher, that's even harder than the other one. : Yoshinoya: out maid outfit to reveal a bride's outfit and proceeds to do the same routine How about this? : Miyako: Teacher, is this some sort of harassment? : Miyako: Hey, Yunocchi, could that be...? : Yuno: Yes, it's charcoal. I wanted to try it for once... Oh yeah, I have something in my bag. out English bread : Miyako: Bread? : Yuno: Yes, when working with charcoal, you can use a slice of bread instead of kneadable eraser. bread to Miyako Do you want to try it? : Miyako: Yuno's wrist and eats bread out of her hand : Yuno: No, Miya-chan, you were not supposed to eat the bread. It's a substitute for a kneadable eraser. Here, do not eat it this time. over another slice of bread : Miyako: previous action : Yuno: Miya-chan, have you been listening? : Miyako: head with mouth still on Yuno's hand : Yuno: Did you skip breakfast? : Miyako: whilst still clomping onto Yuno's hand : Miyako: Et tu, Brutus?? (Repeated several times as she carries the bust of Brutus into class.) : Sae: Yuno Beware the Purple Snake. 'Episode Gallery' 'Episode Trivia' *For chronological order of the first season of the anime, this episode should be viewed third in order. *This episode correlates to chapters three and four in the manga. Category:Season One Episode